


A salt fic for the ages

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A salt fic for the ages, Anti Tina, Bottom Newt, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Is this submissive Percival??? Maybe, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Prompt: Slides into your inbox with a small Tina prompt. Make her covet Percival. Think she’s getting somewhere (Percival starts looking at her briefly and for her that’s progress). Have her little dreams CRUSHED when Newt comes home. She catches them kissing, Newt is possessive as fuck, territorial like his creatures. He kissed Percy while staring her down. Then Percival fucks him in a meeting room, Tina sees them and he says something scathing that sends her scuttling and shame faced.A note: THIS IS NOT A TINA FRIENDLY FIC





	A salt fic for the ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> Phew, so, this got salty um. Thank you to [Nori](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for the prompt and also for beta'ing!
> 
> Come and see me on tumblr at [thebeastswrite](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> I've said it once but I'll say it again.
> 
> THIS IS NOT A TINA FRIENDLY FIC IF YOU LIKE HER AND ARE GOING TO BITCH AT ME - DON'T.

People think that Newt is soft, too forgiving, gentle and kind. He is, for the right people and to his creatures. He loves many things, many people, many aspects of life. But Newt is not just some sugar coated angel, he’s a beast tamer, and beasts know well enough how to play nice to get their treats.

He’s abroad in Paris when Percival’s letters arrive, smiling softly at his partner’s sprawled writing, short but gentle way of speaking, talking boredly of work before thanking him for the new jacket and letting Newt know he missed him. 

But something catches the Magizoologist’s eye, a name that has him frowning.  _Miss Goldstein is bringing me coffee and varying gifts again, has been every day without fail for a month, I’m not sure what she’s expecting but I wish she’d at least blend it right._

He knew of Tina’s little infatuation. When he’d politely shook his head at her advances she’d gone a few months of focusing on helping Queenie, but somewhere along the line had begun fawning over Percival. 

Newt and Percival had been seeing each other for over a year now, when Newt had rescued him he’d stayed in the case, healing, growing in strength, angry and beautiful. His tenderness with the creatures and strong sense of justice had Newt melting a touch, it had been a slow, easy fall, he hadn’t thought to call it love until lips met and Percival asked if he’d like to start staying with him rather than Jacob. 

He places the letter down and begins packing, the frown not quite leaving his face. People think he’s too forgiving, even Jacob had quietly admitted over drinks that he wasn’t sure if he could have forgiven Tina for endangering them and his creatures. But Newt hadn’t forgiven and he hadn’t forgotten either.

He tried to move on with his life, build a friendship for the sake of Jacob and Queenie, he’d hoped there was more to her, if perhaps more hid under the surface like with her sister who was not just the pretty blonde she pretended to be.

But Tina had proven time and time again that her aspects had not and would not change. Her job came before everything, friends, family. Always needing to be right, always needing to be in control. 

Her apology to them was half arsed and she’d immediately asked him to help get her job back, it had taken Jacob shrugging and saying maybe she’d learn for him to do so.

His beasts weren’t fond of her either. Oh, the younger prey animal’ didn’t much mind, not really noticing that she’d almost gotten them slaughtered in the name of her career, but the predators, the ones who understood as well? 

The Nundu watches Tina like she was a meal with each step, licking over fangs and snarling when the woman came too close. 

Pickett refused to look at her, Niffler continuing to try and steal all of her valuables out of spite. 

Swoop would nuzzle close, clicking his skull, seemingly friendly but Newt had had to pluck him away when his maw opened to bite into her head more than once.

She didn’t learn. According to Percival she had a habit of running in without thinking, constantly putting MACUSA, Secrecy and the Aurors’ lives on the line. She didn’t look for the big picture or see past her own prejudices. The sheer paperwork they’d had to do to correct every law she broke had cost them time together more than once. But it was for ‘the good side’, so she seemed to think herself above it.

The Director had taken to giving her as much paperwork as possible to try and keep her out of serious cases and Newt can’t help but wonder if she genuinely liked Percival or if she thought seduction might further her goals. 

Newt didn’t much care, once again she was taking what was his without care of what it would cost others, and it was about time she got a lesson in what happened when you messed with a beast. 

His niceness was not a weakness but a choice, and the time for it had passed.

****

Newt arrives in New York, stalking the stairs of MACUSA with a new found purpose- reminding everyone in this building that he could and would fight through all of them for his Director.

When he pushes open the door to Percival’s office she’s right there, skirt too short and some ridiculous shade on her lips. It’s one thing to be trying to seduce Percival with coffee but at least have some dignity about it.

Percival looks up midway through rolling his eyes, a smile blooming when Newt bites his lip and walks over.

“You’re home! Early might I add.” Percival pushes from his chair, and Newt can’t help the smug satisfaction that Tina is all but forgotten, all of the other man’s focus on him as he strolls over. 

“I thought I’d surprise you all, I know you’ve missed me.” The words are a gentle tease with a soft smile and he takes a moment from his cause to admire the man before him, relieved to see he looked well, chest aching with how much he missed him.

He’d take time for them later, to remind Percival he loved him, but first it was work time, and work for Newt meant educating the ignorant. 

Newt places his case down, catching a silken tie, dragging Percival in and there’s a soft sound of surprise against his lips, but Percival’s hands are warm on his hips, and he doesn’t pull away as Newt kisses him, soft and slow, coaxing the man into relaxing into it. 

His lashes flutter open then and he looks directly to Tina as he deepens it, hand wrapped tight in the fabric, messing it, wanting Percival a touch ruffled, mouth red, biting at his lower lip when Tina looks taken a back and annoyed, frowning to him only to be met with a slight smirk as he pulls back, satisfied by Percival’s rush of breath and slightly dazed expression. 

“I’ll leave you to it then, Mr Graves. I’ll see you a later Sir.” 

Newt narrows his eyes when Tina talks sugary sweet to draw Percival eyes, fussing with her top, as if smoothing it out only to tug it down her breasts. He simmers silently with anger at the blatantly display and fine, if she wishes to play this game then so be it.

“I wouldn’t bother coming back for a while, Percival is going to be a little  _tied up_.” Newt giggles, pulling the man back in to kiss him again as Tina huffs and stalks from the room.

He really hopes she enjoys her desk full of paperwork, he’ll be enjoying something far harder, and far more fun. 

***

“Something’s gotten into you.” 

Percival growls the words, rough hands working on undoing Newt’s belt, pulling him back in with a greedy mouth and dark eyes and Newt moans against him, loving the way that Percival can’t bring himself to stop touching, even as he argues. 

“We shouldn’t do this here.”

Newt’s lips part, arching against him as Percival crowds in closer, pressing him against the desk in the meeting room, anyone could walk in at any time, but that is just what Newt was counting on. 

“We already got-  _oh_ , we already got caught in your office sweetheart, this was the next place with a sturdy enough d-desk.” 

The words end on a stuttered whimper when a possessive hand cups his cock through his trousers and a thrill runs down Newt’s spine in knowing Percival missed him as well, both of them eager to reaffirm their stance, rekindle what was so longingly waited for. 

His shirt is stripped from him, trousers dropped and a hot mouth drags over his jaw, mouthing across freckled skin, sucking the marks into him that never should have faded. 

“What are you planning Scamander?”

Newt bites his lip, trembling fingers fighting to undo Percival’s trousers, wanting to get a hand on the beautiful, thick cock that fills him like nothing else. He smiles a little that Percival knows him so well, tilting his head to the side and baring his throat for him. 

“I just missed you, Daddy.” Newt flutters his lashes, the words hitched when strong hands grip the backs of his thighs, lifting him onto the desk and pressing him down onto his back. 

The table is cold against his skin and he rolls his hips up, wrapping long legs around Percival’s waist, dragging his nails over broad shoulders as he pulls him down with him. He’d leave every mark he could until the entire department couldn’t look at Percival without seeing him. 

There’s a low, rumbling groan and Percival pressing his face to Newt’s throat, biting down at his pulse and leaving the Magizoologist keening, his cock dripping onto his stomach as the other man grows impatient with clothes and vanishes Newt’s entirely.

Rough fingers grip at his arse, lifting his hips enough to press between his cheeks, a harsh sound leaving Percival when he realizes Newt was perfectly planned for each aspect. 

“All plugged up and begging to be bred, you missed me sweet thing?”

Oh Newt had, he’d missed that purr of Irish and the way Percival touched him like he owned him, sure and claiming, smearing his fingerprints across freckles and scars, leaving his own marks just as much as Newt did. 

“Yes I -  _Percival_!” Newt cries out when the plug is fucked deep into him, the blunt end grinding into his prostate, hands slipping to grip hard at corded biceps, his head falling back around a gasp. 

Touching himself was never quite the same, unable to hit the spots the way broader hands do. Riding a toy is satisfying, but having Percival inside is extraordinary. 

“Fuck me,  _fuck_ me Daddy, it’s been too long without you, I want you to remind me who I belong to, remind me who you chose,  _please_.”

Newt’s hips roll down, desperate against the plug, and for that blissful time he forgets his goals and just savours Percival above him, hot body pressing down, breath against his skin.

“Mercy, I forgot how beautifully you beg.”

Newt preens at the compliment, panting softly as Percival slips the plug from him, vanishing it and reaching down to slip his cock free. Newt can’t help the way he looks between them, hungry for the sight of him, flushed, hard and leaking all for Newt, all too have him. 

Percival drags the head over his rim and Newt trembles with it,  _needing_ him, needing all he can give, wanting to ache from it after. 

He digs his heels into Percival’s back, feeling the rasp of trousers against his thighs, unable to help the way he enjoyed how Percival was still half dressed and he was laid bare before him. 

“Yes, yes,  _yes_ -” Little moans leave him as Percival starts pressing into him, stretching him open slowly, Newt’s eyes rolling back as he brings a hand up to bite into his knuckles, loving the feeling of it, the way he buries right to the hilt, flush against him. 

The table creaks under them when Percival moves, letting Newt feel each inch as he slips out only to fuck back inside, a sharp snap of his hips that jolt his body up along smooth wood. 

The sound of skin on skin is absolutely obscene in the room, Newt’s nails biting at broad shoulders, thighs tightening around his hips, being dragged back down into him as teeth press into his shoulder, the pain of the bite only making him drip with the need to cum. 

He hears the door open, lashes lifting, Percival too wrapped up in the heat of him to know, or care and Newt clenches tight, milking his cock as he holds his attention, arching back.

He tilts his head back, looking through his lashes to see Tina look absolutely scandalized, eyes wide, a hand over her mouth and he grins, one hand by his head, the other curling in dark hair, knuckles white with his claim on him.

“Daddy, Daddy tell me you’re  _mine_.” Newt gasps the words, begging for it, but he doesn’t stop watching Tina, his cheeks flushed and mouth swollen, wanting her to see everything and know that there’s not a chance in hell she’d have him. 

“Fuck, Newt-”

He grips at Percival’s hair, growling low, all but baring his teeth at her, knowing he was behaving much like a feral creature but not finding it in him to mind. 

“Tell me how no one but I can have you. No Auror, no superior, no pathetic little underhanded workers who think a short skirt can draw your eyes away from me.” 

Percival groans and Newt knows he’s finally caught on, hips rolling, fucking as deeply into Newt as he can. 

“Tell her she can’t have you, Percival.” 

The words are demanding now, forcing Percival’s head up, letting Tina see the wrecked look on his face, he wants her to be able to know what he looks like in the throws of it, know what he looks like pleasured and wanting and know it’ll never be directed at her. 

Brown eyes open and Newt watches breathlessly as Percival looks to her and smirks, speaking in that clear, no nonsense Director voice that never fails to get Newt wanting. 

“She can’t have me Newt, I’m all yours.” 

Newt whines so sweetly as Tina bolts from the room, pulling Percival in to kiss him, desperate, greedy, wanting to be swollen, round and full of his cum, plug himself so that when Percival got home he could push right back inside again. 

They reach their peak together as Newt cries a sweet “I’m yours” in return, his cock jumping, spilling over the edge, streaking cum over his stomach. 

Percival forces himself as far as he can, grinding into Newt as he cums, leaking out as he slips slowly out of him, both of them breathing heavily, fighting to come down from their high. 

“That was a touch harsh.” Percival sounds ever so amused and Newt peeks one eye open, blushing prettily on his cheeks.

“She wasn’t taking a hint.”

Percival sighs, a smile growing on his face. 

“She’s going to be a nightmare about the office now, but I can’t bring myself to regret it.”

Newt giggles, happy and genuine, smiling softly. “I missed you.”

Percival leans down, tilting his chin up to kiss him, slow, treasuring him in the way he takes his time, both breathless with the rush of affection that follows. 

“I missed you too.” 


End file.
